The invention relates to a floor care appliance in the form of a brush vacuum cleaner having a brush set facing the floor for receiving a driven brush roller with an overload protection, where the brush set can be connected by means of a pivotable connecting element in the form of a connecting piece for an attachable guide element in the form of a hand grip to a handle and dust collecting device via corresponding connections, where at least one electric motor is provided as drive for a suction fan and as drive for the brush roller, and where the brush roller is assigned a unit for detecting the torque and a shutdown of the drive is accomplished by means of a switch controlled by the torque detection when a torque threshold is exceeded in the event of overload.
It is known to configure safety devices for brush vacuum cleaners which carry out a mechanical or electronic decoupling in the event of overload and blocking of the driven brush roller. In this case it is provided either to perform an electronic shutdown by slippage of a non-positively arranged belt for driving by a built-in slip or ratchet coupling with a controller which monitors the power of the drive or to perform an electronic shutdown by means of a torque measurement and evaluation by microcontrollers with subsequent electronically triggered shutdown of the electrical drive. In particular in devices having only one motor for fan and brush drive, this can only be solved in a very complex and cost-intensive manner in order to ensure a long stability and operating safety. In addition, there is the shortcoming that in addition to the controlled shutdown devices, an additional switch is always required as main switch and a relatively high expenditure for electronic controls is given. An exemplary floor care appliance is disclosed in the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,175 A of the applicant.